Popular meets Player
by Millie-loves-Music
Summary: Bella swan has everything she ever wanted. Money, two best friends, and being Popular, what more could you want right? When Edward Cullen and his family move to Forks, Bella might discover something else she wants. Him.
1. Puddles are a girls best friend

AN: lol I blame my sick mind and falling asleep to fall out boy playing on my IPOD. Enjoy!

DISCLAMER: I am not Stephanie Meyer and never will be. I have stolen -angry mob approaches- uh I mean borrowed her characters for a bit.

I was sitting with rose on one side of me and Alice on the other. Alice was talking about our last shopping trip, While rose was eating a salad staring at the ceiling bored. I felt some one tap my shoulder, turning around I discovered mike staring at me hopefully.

"no mike I will not go out with you. If you excuse me I have to get some books from my locker."

I stood up walking out of the lunch room. Ugh mike was always hitting on me, then again most people did. Alice, Rose, and I were as you might call us, popular. We always wore new clothes, mostly expensive. My father was rich, my mother had passed away a couple years ago. Alice, Rose and I had been friends since birth…seriously we had been. Rose was born two days before me, and Alice was born a day after me. Our mothers had shared a hospital room. They were practically my sisters, Rose almost literally was. Her father had passed away before she was born and her mother had died when she was four. My father had taken her in, so technically we really were sisters. Alice was my absolute best friend, even if she wasn't my actual family she still had her own room at my house.

I realized I was standing in front of my locker. Quickly opening it, I looked at the mirror. I had a single tears running across my cheek. I always cried when I though of my mother and Roses mom. I wiped it away, then grabbed my books. On my way back to the lunch room, I thought I heard a snicker. I looked around but I didn't see anyone. Shrugging, I started to walk again. Unfortunately I didn't see the small puddle of water directly in front of me. I stepped directly in it, and slipped, falling backwards. I felt two arms wrap around my waist, keeping me from the floor. A pair of beautiful green eyes looked into my own chocolate brown ones.

"are you ok?"

he said as he set me upright. I nodded, this boy was having a strange effect on me. I was tingling where he had touched me.

"I am fine. MIKE YOU ASS I KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

I screamed as mike sprinted down the hall laughing his head off. I sighed, I was going to kill him in gym.

"thanks…uh, what's your name? I don't recognize you."

The boy chuckled.

"my name is Edward. Edward Mason."

his voice made me tingle again. "well my name is Bella."

I was getting a little uncomfortable. I happened to be wearing very long black stockings topped with lace, a small white mini skirt, and a white t-shirt with a black vest coming down into v-points at the end. At least you couldn't see the lace on my stockings, although they looked like pantyhose.

"Bella what?" Edward had one eye brown raised.

"Bella Swan." I replied. "so are you new here? I usually would recognize some one who wasn't new."

Edward laughed again then nodded. "yes I am new here. My brother, my cousin and I moved here from LA."

wow he was from LA! I ray of sunshine went in from the window making his hair glow bronze. I hadn't realized before but his hair had a bronze tint to it.

"well it was nice to meet you Edward. You have about ten more minutes of lunch period by the way. If you have any questions just ask." I said with a smile as I walked away, my books in my bag.

The first thing I noticed in the lunch room was mike surrounded by other people, all laughing. I walked over and slapped him upside the head…hard.

"that was for making me fall you asshole!" I spat as I walked away again.

Rose was looking at me sympathetically when I sat back down. Alice was glaring the back of mikes head. All of a sudden their eyes turned to the doors which had just opened to reveal three boys.

"oh my god those guys are_ hott_!" Alice squealed.

I laughed, Edward and two other boys who must have been his brother and cousin looked over when Alice had squealed.

"the one in the middle is Edward, and the ones around him must be his brother and cousin." I said while looking over my nails, trying not to look at Alice and Roses shocked faces.

"uh…how do you know that Bella?" Alice was looking at me questioningly.

"oh, mike put water on the floor so I would trip, and Edward caught me." my voice sounded indifferent. I looked up, Edward caught my eye and smiled, heading over to Alice, Rose, and I.


	2. Playing Volley Ball is never pretty

AN: ok really sorry Bella, but it had to be done to end the chapter lol. Not sorry to you though mike, admittedly it was fun to write that part.

Disclaimer: do not own anything except for the plot line…that I do own.

They all walked over and sat down in front of us. You would have thought they had broken the law or something by the way every one was staring at them. Alice glared at everyone and they looked back at their food.

"hello Bella. Who are your friends?"

His smile was almost crooked, yet dazzling. My brain became muddled for a few seconds then I recovered.

"this is Alice Brandon, and this is Rosalie Hale." I said gesturing to Alice and Rose in turn.

"they must be your cousin and brother?" I pointed to a very tall muscular guy and another tall guy with the same color blonde hair as rose. Edward laughed still smiling at me. I noticed both guys next to Edward were looking at each other grinning.

"yes, this is Emmett my cousin, and Jasper, my brother." Alice was looking over Jasper, who turned out to be the tall blonde guy, While Rose was staring at Emmett's muscles, her head tipped to the side slightly.

"you guys, the bell is going to ring in about three minutes." I said loudly, hoping to break Alice and Roses staring. They jumped slightly, looking at me guiltily. I snorted, and rolled my eyes. Emmett was grinning smugly, probably about getting rose to stare at him.

"well I have to get going, gym and some one I have to hurt awaits me." I said while smiling sweetly. Alice And Rose giggled.

"come on Rose. You have gym too _remember? _any way I need your help to kill mike." Rose grinned evilly when I said that.

"oh yes, thanks for reminding me." we both got up and started talking in low voices.

"ok so you go up to the gym teacher and ask if we can play Volley ball today, but you flip your hair and bat your lashes. When he says yes make sure we are on the same team and playing against mike. Then every time we hit the ball aim for him." I whispered in her ear as we walked into gym. She headed over to the gym teacher flipping her hair behind her as she walked. I giggled quietly, she was good.

"Mr. Walker? Maybe we could play Volley Ball today?" she had on a face that usually made boys want to grab her and push her into a closet or car. Mr. Walker looked frazzled, he cleared his throat loudly. "yes Ms. Hale. We can play Volley Ball today." he muttered and walked away quickly. Rose ran back over to me and gave me a high five.

"phase one complete." she whispered in my ear. We both giggled and walked into the locker room.

This was going to be good. Rose was successful and had managed to get herself with me and mike and Tyler playing against us. The coach let us serve first. I hit the ball over the net, and 'accidentally' hit mike in the groin. He fell to the floor groaning. Rose and I giggled, trying to keep a straight face.

"are you ok mike?" I asked leaning over him, talking with fake concern. He glared at me.

"I get it Bella. This is revenge on the whole puddle thing. Well it isn't going to work." I smirked, all fake concern gone from my face.

"caught on quickly didn't you mike?" I sneered walking back under the net. Tyler walked over to mike whispered something in his ear, mike whispered back. They were both grinning mischievously, this wasn't going to be pretty.

Mike and Tyler were playing like always, trying to show off. I was getting calmer. Surely mike would have done something by now? I was calmly waiting for Tyler to serve the ball, he was taking his sweet time about it too.

"TYLER SERVE THE FUCKING BALL!!!" Rosalie screamed from behind me. Tyler jumped, almost dropping the ball. He threw the ball up in the air, and hit it. I noticed Mike had picked up a ball too. Before I knew it, the ball Tyler served went straight at me, hitting me right in the nipple. The ball Mike served hit me in the head, my forehead to be excact. I screamed out in pain, and vaguely heard the sound of a high-five. The ball had hit me really hard, I felt searing pain in my breast, and my head was throbbing.

"Bella are you ok!?" I felt Rose rolling me over. My eyes were watering.

"Rose, can I ask a favor?" I felt myself begging to black out.

"Yeah Bella anything." she whispered.

I leaned closer to her

"kill mike for me." I whispered, then everything went black.

AN: ok sorry about how last chapter turned out. I have been trying to fix it for a couple days now but the site is being annoying.(January 27: fixed it Twilightfan1! It now says Volley Ball instead of Tennis. Sorry about that!)


	3. AN not a chapter

AN: MHUHAHAHAHA!!!! yes! I fixed it! chapter one is no longer bolded and squished together! and chapter two I had the foresight to fix the document before I put it up this time. next chapter might not be up until next friday. I have three projects to finish this weekend then I have two tests on monday and a choir fieldtrip on tuesday, AND THEN my grandmother is picking me up from school on wednesday to take me shopping. after that my parents want to have _christmas family time_ together. so chapter three might take some time to put up. no I cant sneak on the computer either because the computer I type on doesnt have word. so I have to email myself then get on my other computer, copy and past the chapter into word save it fix it once I get it into a document...you get the idea. chow for now,

Icy Cullen

PS: school librarian said and I quote "Bella's doing the chasing, huh?" hehehe no one even knows what is going on in Edwards head...or why they had to move to forks. I promise it will all come out...but in later chappies. here is a little thing in Edwards point of view.

I walked out of the office, Emmett and Jasper where still fuming about our parents making us move here all because of me. a girl caught my eye, oh my god she was beautiful. long legs covered in tights, a _very _tight t-shirt with a black vest making her chest stick out. No! I couldnt think this way again. Just because I had...no, after we left I said I would change. I shook my head trying to clear it. I snapped my head up when I heard snickering. The girl was heading straight for a Puddle on the ground, and she was wearing high heels. I ran over and caught her just before she hit the ground. END EDWARD CLIP. That would be the begining from his pov...Another Hint here-take the title into perspective. **Any one who guesses right gets bragging rights!!!**

PPS:lol I made a bet with my parents about how many new emails I would get from while we were putting ornaments on our tree. I guessed three, my dad guessed five, nd my mom guessed fifteen...my dad was the closest. I got seven ).


	4. Alice, Mike, and an Ice cream scoop

AN: ok kind of a filler chapter. Except for the mike part. That was just so fun to write.

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Ok there is your disclaimer.

My head was pounding. I heard yelling pretty far away. Squinting my eyes open, I saw Alice pouncing on Mike, knocking his head into the hard linoleum floor over and over again. Realization hit me, I was in the nurses office. I opened my eyes fully and tried to sit up. I felt a Hand on my shoulder, looking over it was Rose. She was grinning and put one finger to her lips, it was obvious what she wanted

_stay quiet and we get to watch mike get beat up by a girl._

I nodded my head and laid back down, watching the scene before us. Alice was on her feet, repeatedly kicking mike, while saying a string of profanities. It was hilarious, Mikes nose had started to bleed from his head getting pushed into the floor so much. Rose and I stifled a giggle, I had never heard half of the Swear words coming from Alice's mouth.

"MS. BRANDON!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

Alice looked over her shoulder to see the school nurse coming out of her office. She smirked sheepishly, we couldn't take it anymore. Rose and I burst out laughing.

"A-Alice t-that was t-the f-funniest thing e-ever." Rose stammered out. She was rolling on the floor holding her sides, gasping for air. Every one turned to us, Alice's smirk had grown when she realized some one had seen her assault on mike. The nurse rushed over to me, seeing I was awake.

"Ms. Swan, how are you feeling? The volleyball hit your head pretty hard. your breast will just hurt for a bit." I blushed hearing her say that so calmly. Alice had her hand over her mouth, trying to keep from laughing.

"you just need to take it easy for a couple days." she muttered as she ushered mike out of the room. You could tell what she meant, I blushed harder

"Ms. Hale, would you make sure she takes it easy...on second thought. Ms. Brandon could you make sure she takes it easy?" Rose laughed, Alice nodded her head. Rose's..."like of boys" was known even by the faculty.

"thank you dear. Ms. Swan you are free to go." She headed back into her office. Rose helped me up from the bed, then to the door. Alice took my other arm letting Rose go fill out a pass for me.

"ok Bella all set, oh and by the way, Mike and Tyler have detention for the next two weeks." Rose winked when she said that, she must have helped pick out how much detention they had gotten.

"You only have about ten minutes of class left. Mrs. Aston said you should go anyway though." she said class, that must mean I had been out through gym. I nodded, Alice yanked the pass from Roses hand, and pushed me out the door.

"ok Bella Mike is in our last class, act it up." I laughed, leave it up to Alice to plan revenge on mike after she had beaten him up. We were right in front of the classroom. She put on a somber face pushed open the door and yanked me through it. I winced, she had tugged the arm that was closest to my hurt breast. She handed the teacher our pass, then walked us over to our seats. I sat down slowly. Alice was looking at me with pity. I noticed mike sliding lower and lower in his chair.

"thank you for joining us girls. Back to the lesson as we only have a few more minutes." The teacher turned around, and started writing on the board. There was a slight tapping on my shoulder, turning around slowly I found a pair of green eyes looking into mine. (AN: wanted to stop here. In honor of the holidays that and I don't want to be scrooge-like keep the chapter going!)

"are you alright Bella? I heard about the…incident." when he whispered incident his eyes went down to my breasts and back up. I made sure the teacher wasn't looking, then playfully slapped him on the arm with my good arm. He smirked, oh he was good, He had gotten me to flirt with one glance. Before the conversation could continue, the bell rang. He frowned, It was now my turn to smirk.

"well bye, bye Edward." I waved as I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. I heard him mutter something that sounded strangely like

"stupid, stupid, stupid."

I giggled then walked to my locker. Alice was whispering to Rose making hand gestures , it looked like there was some form of shopping involved as Alice had started walked in a circle carrying pretend bags.

"uh…Alice what are you doing?" I laughed. Alice looked at me surprised, her foot was in the air, she had been about to take her next step. Rose turned around and smacked her head against her locker door.

"let me guess Alice. You want to take me shopping to make me feel better?" I laughed at her. She was jumping up and down nodding her head, a couple people stared at her as they passed.

"see Rose I told you she would come!" Alice was already yanking me out of the school doors when she hollered that over her shoulder. Alice pushed me into the passenger side of Rose's BMW-my father had gotten it for her-and she jumped in the back. When I say jumped, I mean it literally. The car was shaking because Alice was Jumping up and down on her knees. Rose slid in next to me laughing her head off.

"Oh my god you guys! Every one thought that some one was having sex in the back seat of the car!" Rose was still laughing really hard. Alice and I burst into giggles, we both knew she had done that exact thing more than once.

"well they do have a reason Rose." Alice muttered from the backseat. Rose turned around and slapped Alice's leg, she was grinning though.

"Rose lets get going before Alice wets herself from excitement." I laughed. Rose giggled and nodded, pulling out of the parking lot.

"HEY! Just because I like to shop-" Rose cut her off before she could finish.

"LIKE TO SHOP? Alice last time your mom grounded you from shopping you attacked her for the phone just so you could order some electric ice cream scoop. That isn't like, Alice. That is obsession." Rose and I were laughing hysterically by the time Rose finished her rant.

"oh my god Alice I had completely forgotten about the ice cream scoop incident!" the funniest part was she wasn't even allowed to eat ice cream at the time. Her doctor had thought she was allergic.

"hey no fair you guys! She had grounded me for a month from shopping!" I shook my head still laughing.

"Alice you may have been grounded for a month but you attacked her on the third day of your punishment!" Alice crossed her arms and started to pout.

"you can cheer up now Alice we are here." Alice started jumping up and down again when Rose said that. I opened my door and awaited the doom that was the mall.

AN: ok I snuck on the computer when my mom was doing laundry. you can thank me later. by the way next chapter you will be unleashed on the full power that is Alice...and maybe a bit of Edward -Smirks-. oh yes and Bella is back in her actual clothes when she wakes up. she was out long enough for Rose to change her. Rose also wrapped her up when she was changing her. (lol she wasnt hanging her slight typo.) one more thing, yes i know you actually cant really knock some one out by hitting there breast but oh well. It works better for the story.(January 27th...ok just ignore most of that. i have changed it, it was her head that she got knocked out by. Rose never changed her yada yada.)

PS:ok i am wondering wether to put Edwards view of the next chapter up as well. I actually have it written out (almost) and it wouldnt be instead of Bella's POV. Review your answer!


	5. are you sniffing glue?

Disclamer: I dont any Twilight bla bla bla and all that crap

AN: ROFLMAO I love the title of this chapter.

"Come on guys!" Alice was pulling me and Rose through the mall doors. She rushed us into the nearest store.

"Alice dear how are you!?" yelled a guy behind the counter.

"Philip! I am so sorry I haven't been here for a while." she rushed up to him, and they kissed each others cheeks.

"I just got the new winter line! They also sent you the package you requested. Its in the back." Alice thanked him then rushed back to us.

"come on you guys." she pulled us by our hands to the back of the store. Alice slipped on an ID, I glanced at it. It read 'Alice Brandon' then below that 'honorary employ to every store' it also had her picture on it. I had actually taken it, it was her with a bag from every store behind her, she was also jumping up and down excitedly. I smirked lightly, Alice pulled me and Rose into the back room. There were brown boxes every where. Alice pulled us farther into the back and stopped when we got to a little door that read 'Alice's storeroom'. Rose and I exchanged glances. We had gone shopping with Alice before but she hadn't been like this. Alice noticed our glance.

"I had been holding back." she muttered sheepishly. We all laughed, and Alice shoved us through the door. Rose leaned against me for support, there were boxes stacked to the ceiling. A huge box in the center had a note on it that read 'Alice, here is the stuff you requested. Hope you enjoy it! Sincerely, Nick'

"Alice who is Nick?" Rose asked. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Rose, Nick is the manager of the store in Paris. I happen to be good friends with his girlfriend Chloe." Rose and I nodded, we were very scared.

"ok Alice, what is in the box?" I asked cautiously. Alice's eyes grew wide with…was that fear?

"well Bella…ok don't freak out guys but…iwanttoturnmyroomatyourplaceintoaminimall."

(it reads 'I want to turn my room at your place into a mini mall') huh? Rose however was excellent in talking extremely fast as almost every one who was a cheerleader talked that way.

"YOU WHAT!" she screamed.

"why? What did she say Rose?" Rose was fuming mad.

"Alice wants to turn her room at our house into her own personal Mall." Rose said through a clenched jaw.

"YOU WHAT!" I screamed. Alice was grinning, but her eyes were extremely cautious. When she realized we were still mad she switched to her favorite puppy dog pout.

"pwease guys? Pwetty pwetty pwease?" she said, still using her puppy dog pout. My anger faltered for a moment, Damn she was good at that.

"Fine…Rose it is up to you." I muttered while grinding my teeth. Rose's face faltered as well.

She sighed "ok Alice fine. You can change your room into a mall."

Alice started jumping up and down again.

"Thank you so much guys!" she squealed while hugging us both.

"you do know that it isn't my personal mall. It is o_ur _personal mall." Rose and I brightened at that.

"ok so what is in the box?" Rose was starting to get really curious. Alice hopped back over to the box and pried it open. She pulled out a vanity mirror, a couple racks to hold clothing, and…oh my god she even had a cash register.

"Alice what do you need a cash register for!" I whispered. Alice looked up from the box.

"you need to pay for the clothes! You cant just walk out with unpaid for clothing!" She was going completely over board.

"ok guys go up front and see if Philip has the lift for the stuff." lift…she has a lift. I walked back to the front of the store, and up to Philip.

"Philip, Alice is wondering whether you have the lift for her stuff or not." Philip looked up from the magazine he had been reading.

"Oh yes, I have it parked out in front of the store." he looked back at his magazine. Wait a second…DID HE JUST SAY PARKED! I ran outside and stopped dead in my tracks. Outside the store stood the biggest Dolly I had ever seen (look it up if you don't know what dolly means. I don't mean doll.) It looked big enough to fit three fridges on it. I ran back inside, and back to Alice's storeroom.

"ALICE THAT THING IS BIG ENOUGH FOR LIKE TWENTY COMPUTERS!" I yelled at her.

She rolled her eyes "just help me carry the stuff out to it." She grabbed the racks and headed out the door. Rose shrugged at me before grabbing the cash register. I grabbed the mirror and followed her out. Alice was already next to the Dolly, waving us over. Rose and I set our stuff on it then started to follow Alice as she skipped forward.

"Alice where are we going now?" Rose grumbled at her. Alice hopped on the dolly and rushed over to us.

"ok guys head over to Victoria Secret." Rose looked at me and shrugged again before heading off in the direction of Victoria Secret. We stopped just outside and Alice headed inside.

"what do you think she is getting now?" I muttered. We were getting a lot of stares from people.

"With Alice you never know." Rose muttered back. Alice came back out with a couple store people behind her each carrying…oh my freaking god. They were carrying mannequins. Every one set them down on the dolly then went back inside, then came back out carrying more of them. When they were done carrying them out there were thirteen mannequins in all. I was staring dumbstruck at Alice while Rose was at my feet hitting her head repeatedly into her hands.

"mannequins. You got mannequins?" I asked hoarsely. Alice nodded, still grinning.

"come on guys we aren't done yet!" she yelled at us. Rose stood up and we started pushing the dolly after Alice again. She stopped us in front of…a salon?

"Alice what are we doing here?" I asked her. I was getting scared again.

"come on Bella, lets get the stuff from here. Rose you stay and guard our haul." I followed Alice inside.

"Anthony! Do you have the stuff I ordered!?" Alice rushed over to a blond guy.

"Alice, Baby, do I ever _not _have what you ask for?" Alice laughed.

"ok where is it!" she had started to hop up and down again.

"they are in the back babe." he gestured to a door behind the counter.

"Thanks Antonio." Alice scoffed. Anthony smirked then turned back to his customer. Alice grabbed my hand and yanked me into the back room, She pulled me over to a corner with a sign with her name on it in front of it.

"Alice what the hell is in these boxes." I hissed at her. Alice smiled sheepishly

"ummm….well the room at your house is quite large…there is enough room for a small salon." My mouth dropped open. Alice had gone insane with shopping.

"just help me get the boxes out." she laughed. I shook my head momentarily, then started to push one of the large boxes to the front of the store. I got it outside the store, damn it was heavy.

"fucking box, why is it so fucking heavy." I muttered under my breath.

"HOLY SHIT!" I heard Rose exclaim.

"I don't want to fucking hear it Rose. Just help me get this damn box onto that damn Dolly." I yelled at her. She looked at me shocked, then rushed over to me.

"some one must either be lifting or pushing something heavy, or had an extremely bad day." she laughed at me.

I growled "both now help me get this fucking thing up there!" Rose laughed again, then helped me lift the box onto the dolly. Alice was caring a couple smaller boxes that stacked over her head.

"ok can we go yet?" Rose asked. I snorted

"Rose there are about six more fucking boxes where this one came from." Roses mouth dropped open and she slowly turned to Alice, who by this time was backing away from us step by step.

"Rose…at least let me set down the boxes before you kill me." Alice squeaked.

"Fine Alice." Rose muttered. Alice stumbled over to the dolly and set down the boxes. Rose took one look at Alice then jumped at her, knocking her to the ground.

"HOW MANY FREAKING THINGS DO YOU NEED ALICE!" Rose screamed at her. Alice looked positively terrified.

"Any one have any pop corn?" I muttered sarcastically before tearing Rose off of Alice.

"ok guys lets just get the boxes." I said before walking back into the salon for the rest of the them.

Turns out Alice had gotten thirteen boxes in all. By the time we had loaded all of them on the dolly Rose was swearing just as bad as me.

"Ok guys take these back to the car!" Alice yelled from on top of a couple boxes. Rose and I looked at each other once before pushing the dolly forward.

"why the hell does this fucking thing have to be so damn heavy!?" I shot at Alice. In response she stuck her tongue out at me.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ALICE! WHY DON'T YOU PUSH THIS GOD DAMN THING THEN HUH!" I screamed at her. She looked shocked at my outburst. I walked around the dolly and sat down in a huff. I laid down and closed my eyes. All the lifting and pushing had made my breast start to sting a little more than earlier, and my head ache was back.

"Maybe we can be of service." I felt warm breath caress my face. Opening one eye, I looked up at Edward, who was leaned directly over me.

"heard my outburst?" I muttered. Edward nodded smiling, and outstretched a hand. I grabbed it, and he helped me off the dolly.

"Thanks Edward." I said as I walked back towards Rose.

"Rose, Edward and I think his brother and cousin are going to help us with the stuff." I told her, She all of a sudden brightened up.

"so Emmett's here?" She asked, looking around. I laughed.

"I don't know but I would expect so." We walked back to the side of the dolly, Jasper was helping Alice off of the boxes. He picked her up by the waist and set her down next to him. She giggled and walked back over to us.

"oh god Alice you so like Jasper." I whispered to her. She just nodded, not even denying it, she must really like him.

"what about you and Edward hmm? I saw you guys flirting last period you know!" I felt my cheeks grow warm. Alice smirked and Rose patted my back.

"oh shut up Alice." I muttered walking back over to the boys.

"so what is in the boxes?" Emmett asked while picking up one of the mannequins hesitantly. I laughed, then sat down on one of the boxes, crossing my legs and leaning back on my hands. I noticed Edward was looking at me…hungrily? Jasper leaned over and hit Edward upside the head. I laughed again, then started.

"well Alice has a little 'Shopping Problem'" I made quotation marks with my fingers around shopping problem. "and this time she decided to turn her room at my house into our own personal mini mall. So when her mom grounds her from shopping, she doesn't make a repeat of last time." I laughed. Edward cocked his head to the side slightly.

"what happened last time?" he asked. I burst out laughing, Alice caught their faces and the way I exploded as a sign I was talking about her.

"YOU REALLY DO NOT NEED TO HEAR WHAT EVER SHE IS ABOUT TO SAY!" she screamed at us. I snorted and launched myself into the story.

"well Alice had been talking back to her mom. So her mom grounded her for a month from shopping." I paused and looked over at Alice and Rose. Alice was struggling to get out of Rose's grip so she could stop me from telling them, while Rose was nodding and smiling, encouraging me to continue.

"Alice isn't herself is she doesn't shop, well she turns into a better bitch than Rose can pull off, which is not a good thing as Rose can be the best bitch ever." I conceded. Alice's struggles had gotten more pronounced as she was trying to pull Rose's hair.

"as I was saying, Alice wasn't allowed to shop for a month. On the third day of her punishment, Alice was as bitchy as ever and her and her mom were watching QVC." Rose was now flattening Alice to the ground, a couple strands of her hair in Alice's tiny hand. A couple people had stopped to watch them.

"All of a sudden an electric ice ream scoop comes on for sale and Alice cant take it anymore. Alice springs from the couch and runs for the phone. Her mom grabbes the phone first though and holds it over her head. Alice then lunges at her mom, bringing them all down to the floor, and eventually gets the phone from her mothers grip. She calls QVC only for them to tell her…the ice cream scoop was sold out!" I finished laughing my head off, Edward and Emmett were leaning against each other laughing hysterically. Jasper was trying not to laugh, and occasionally a small giggle would escape his lips. My laughing fit was interrupted when my phone went off.

_What if I act like that_

_That guy will call me back_

_Want a paparazzi girl?_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_What if I act like that_

_Flippin my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

I finally found my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"hey baby, you been thinking about me again?"

Ugh. It was _Tim._

"Tim how did you get my number? I changed m- I mean I lost my old phone and had to get a new number."

"Well I happened to run into Alice yesterday and she gave it to me. Hey you want to come over? I got some new boxers I thought you might want to test out." his voice was full of lust. I could tell by now my face was covered in disgust.

"Tim we broke up. No I do not want to _test out your new boxers_." I muttered. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper must have been able to hear me as they all burst into hysterical laughter. Well every one except Edward. His face was covered in Disgust as was mine. I glared at Alice, she would so pay for giving him my number.

"technically, _you_ would only be pulling them down. That and sucking on my cock but yeah." My eyes widened in shock.

"ok Tim let me get this through our thick skull!" I said while standing up in anger.

"I have no intention to touch you orally again! EVER! I also have no intention to have any form of sex with you ever again! WE BROKE UP!"

I started to count off of my fingers "one I will never have Oral sex with you again. Two, I will not have any form of sex with you so don't ask! No kissing, no _French_ kissing, no licking, no hugging, no groping, no biting, no touching OF ANY FORM! That list also includes talking dirty to me and Anything along those lines on a computer. NOW DO YOU FRICKING UNDERSTAND!" I yelled into the phone. I heard silence from the other end.

"_Tim?_" I whispered.

"Are you sniffing Glue?"

I burst out laughing

"of course I am not ON DRUGS YOU ASSHOLE! JUST BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE ANY FORM OF RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU DOESN'T MEAN I AM _SNIFFING GLUE_!" I hissed loudly into the phone. Emmett and Jasper had fallen onto the ground they were laughing so hard. Edward had moved so he was sitting on the dolly behind me.

"Crack? Ecstasy? Marijuana? Come on you have to be on something for you to not want to have sex with me!" I sighed and sat down next to Edward. He started rubbing my back soothingly.

"I am not going to have this conversation anymore Tim." and with that I hung up my phone.

AN: Rofl the name tim was inspired by some one who wont stop asking for my number. I mean i had to go into the bathroom just to get rid of him! The nerve of some guys. I mean maybe if he wasnt like six foot three inches, and he didnt have a reputation for drugs and being in a gang. All true too, he confesed it to the whole classroom during history. He even showed every one the scar on his stomach from being stabbed...then went into detail about how he just quit drugs. kind of scary. OK now onto actual Story stuff. DO YOU WANT ME TO ADD THIS CHAPTER IN EDWARDS POV? I have started it but I wont put it up unless i actually get people saying they want it up...or maybe i could just put it as a oneshot seperately. oh well, just remember to tell me in a review.


	6. Please dont hate me! AN

AN: ok really bad news. I wouldn't do another authors note this soon after the first if it wasn't. The keyboard and mouse on the computer I use to type on stopped working. Unfortunately my mom wants to switch the keyboard and mouse from the computer with word to the one without. So I can't update anything until we get the stuff fixed or we get a new keyboard and mouse (. I will try my best to put the stuff on with only a mouse (the mouse works sometimes.) so yeah, but I will put up everything I need to log in onto a word document…

Until then,

Icy Cullen

PS. it wasnt my idea, my mom is making me. I MEAN SHE IS MAKING ME SWITCH _MY _KEYBOARD AND MOUSE TO _HER_ COMPUTER SO SHE CAN USE IT! -dry sobs-

PPS. once again really sorry (


	7. Is she trying to give me an erection!

AN: I'M BAAAAACK!!!! I got her a key board for her birthday...funny part is, it wouldnt work on hers so i got the new key board roflmao. well here is Edward's point of view of the mall. Oh yeah, I'm starting a new story. i'm still working on this one so dont worry!

DISCLAIMER: ME NOT STEPHANIE! ME NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

"GUYS COME ON!" Emmett yelled from his jeep. I sighed, of course he would want to 'check out the candy supply' this town offered, as he called it. Jasper and I hopped in the back while Emmett almost flew out of the school parking lot.

"could Emmett drive any faster." I muttered under my breath. Jasper caught what I had said and laughed.

"yes I probably could Eddie! Would you like to see it!" Emmett yelled back at us. I groaned and dropped my head into my hands.

"no thanks _Emmy!_" I called back. You could literally hear him huff in annoyance.

"ok Emmett where are we going? Mall, some fast food restaurant, maybe the _library._"

I scoffed the last word. When Emmett was desperate in his search for new girls he usually went to the library.

Emmett laughed. "the mall would be best. Not much else to do around here as it is." he muttered. I sighed, they were still blaming me for Carlisle and Esme making us move here.

"guys just please drop it. She was lying! I hadn't even slept with her before!" They both grumbled, they thought _I_ was lying. When in truth (AN:oh god I have the perfect name for some one slutty -Evil Grin-) Jessa had been angry because I wouldn't sleep with her. She was just _too_ slutty for my taste, I mean even I have standards!

"Lets go check out the candy store gentlema- wait just men. We are not gentlemen." Emmett grinned. I rolled my eyes, Emmett was not one for being indirect. Jasper hopped out of the car and sped towards the mall with…enthusiasm?

"Jasper slow down! When did you get so excited about going to the mall!" Jasper turned around, his face excited. When he realized his emotion was showing on his face, he blinked rapidly, then went into a poker face. Emmett and I laughed loudly, making sure people looked.

"MEET SOME ONE AT SCHOOL HUH JAZZY?" I yelled at him even though he wasn't that far away from me, making sure people around us could hear. He glared at us, and stalked inside. Emmett and I followed, Jasper had run straight into a book store, He knew we wouldn't follow him. Emmett lightly bounced over to some lingerie store, and I headed over to a music store. They would burry me alive if I ever told them that I liked the classics better than the idiotic crap they listened to. I casually slid into the jazz section, and sought out a Debussy CD that I didn't have yet. Twenty minutes later I had gotten four phone numbers and Emmett had just called to tell me we were meeting in the food court in five minutes. I headed over to the food court and sat down at the table they were sitting at.

"you guys find anyone?" I asked. Emmett shook his head, and Jasper was looking around everywhere.

"calm down Jasper! Who are you looking for anyway?" Jasper all of a sudden had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Alice…" he muttered. Emmett and I started laughing again.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" we roared at the same time. He nodded, the grin still plastered on his face.

(AN: get ready for some…Naughty Alice lol. She _was_ doing something that kept her from kicking mikes ass until Bella woke up -winks-.)

"Well…She was getting some books from her locker. Her teacher had excused her because of the incident with Bella in Gym." My thoughts immediately went to Bella. Why did she get such a strong reaction from me…A better question would be why did she flirt back so openly? My thoughts were interrupted by Jasper, who had the dreamiest look on his face. Emmett was looking at me, Clearly holding in a laugh. I snapped my fingers in front of Jaspers face and he blinked.

"uh…sorry. Back to the story. As I was saying she was getting some books from her locker, I was skipping study hall AKA the most unhelpful class ever created."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey…Alice isn't it?" _

_She turned around and smiled when she saw me._

"_Yup." She popped the "p"._

"_What are you doing out here?" she asked. _

_I laughed "I am skipping study hall. I don't really need to study, I have a Four point oh grade average."_

_When I said that her Face lit up._

"_Very cool, I only have a three point five grade average." She was really hot when she pouted. Only then did I notice I was leaned against the lockers next to her. She wasn't very tall, only reached my chest. Alice looked deep in thought then grinned impishly, next thing I know she is kissing me._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Wow." Emmett spoke softly. Jasper grinned

"there was more to it than that…" Jasper got the dreamy look in his eyes again.

"I don't even want to know Jasper." I muttered.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ALICE! WHY DON'T YOU PUSH THIS GOD DAMN THING THEN HUH!?" I heard some one scream. It sounded kind of like Bella.

"hold on a moment guys." I said while getting up from the table. I really didn't need to as Emmett was still trying to get Jasper out of his little trance. It turns out they were in front of a salon, with the biggest dolly I had ever seen. Bella was lying down on the dolly, her eyes closed, Alice was standing on one of the boxes looking shocked, and Rosalie was laughing her ass off. I walked over to Bella and leaned over her

"maybe we can be of service." I breathed against her face. She slowly opened one eye.

" Heard my outburst?" she muttered. I nodded, a smile on my face for absolutely no reason, Bella had the strangest affect on me, and a hand extended towards her. I helped her off the dolly.

"thanks Edward." she said as she walked away towards…Rosalie, that was her name. "Hey Alice! I heard what happened with you and my brother in the hall and wow! I mea-" Emmett was cut off by Jasper as he reached around him and put his hand over Emmett's mouth. Alice giggled, but didn't show any embarrassment.

"Why thank you Emmett! Jazz could you help me down from here?" She was openly flirting now!

"_Oh yes JAZZ!" _Emmett managed to get out past Jasper's hand. Jasper rolled his eyes, then picked up Alice by her waist, setting her down next to him. Alice giggled than walked over to Rosalie and Bella. As soon as she was out of ear shot Emmett curtsied, spreading his arms out holding an imaginary skirt. "Oh Jazz could you please_ help_ me _down_ from here?!" he was batting his eyelashes and imitating Alice. I thought it was funny…Jasper sure didn't.

"Shut up _Emmy!" _Jasper snarled. Emmett just walked over to the mannequins and picked one up.

"so what is in the boxes?" I noticed Bella had joined us. She just laughed then hopped up on one of the boxes, slowly crossed her legs, and leaned back on her hands. Oh my god…was she trying to give me an erection?! By leaning back she had stuck out her chest, and her skirt had ridden up. Those weren't tights she was wearing…they were laced topped _stockings_. I felt some ones hand slap my head and I snapped out of it. I vaguely heard Bella's laughter, for I could feel an erection coming on.

"well Alice has a little 'Shopping Problem'" Bella leaned forward and made quotation marks around 'shopping problem' I barely noticed, you could see straight down her shirt. The edges of her Bra were lacy, and you could see curves where her breasts were. (AN: you cant really see anything other than her bra and the tops of her breasts -it's a push up bra- I didn't mention this but t-shirt meant scoop neck, the vest covered anything else then but now because she is leaning forward…well you get it lmao.)

"and this time she decided to turn her room at my house into our own personal mini mall. So when her mom grounds her from shopping, she doesn't make a repeat of last time."

the laughter that followed 'the last time' meant something had happened.

"what happened last time?" I asked. Bella burst out laughing, she almost fell off the box she was sitting on.

A sudden scream of "YOU REALLY DO NOT NEED TO HEAR WHAT EVER SHE IS ABOUT TO SAY!" Made Bella snort.

"well Alice had been talking back to her mom. So her mom grounded her for a month from shopping." I her eyes focused on something to the right of us. I followed her gaze. Rosalie had Alice locked in her grip, Alice's arms behind her back. Alice was struggling, and Rosalie was grinning and nodding at Bella.

"Alice isn't herself is she doesn't shop, well she turns into a better bitch than Rose can pull off, which is not a good thing as Rose can be the best bitch ever." I cant believe she just called her friend a bitch! Both of them! Rose, and Alice didn't seem to mind that all though I doubt they had heard. Alice was trying to pull Rosalie's hair, and it looked like she was succeeding.

"as I was saying, Alice wasn't allowed to shop for a month. On the third day of her punishment, Alice was as bitchy as ever and her and her mom were watching QVC." Bella had stopped to look at Alice and Rosalie again. Rose was now lying on top of Alice, and it looked like Alice had succeeded to grab some of her hair. Bella blinked and looked back at us.

"All of a sudden an electric ice ream scoop comes on for sale and Alice cant take it anymore. Alice springs from the couch and runs for the phone. Her mom grabbed the phone first though and held it over her head. Alice then lunges at her mom, bringing them all down to the floor, and eventually gets the phone from her mothers grip. She calls QVC only for them to tell her…the ice cream scoop was sold out!" Emmett was leaning against me, he was laughing so hard. I couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing just as hard. Alice had attacked her mom for an ice cream scoop! I could tell jazz was having a hard time controlling his laughter for Alice. All of a sudden Stupid Girls by P!nk started playing. Bella looked confused for a moment before pulling a light blue sidekick out of her purse.

"Hello?" Bella was out of breath from laughing so hard.

"Tim how did you get my number? I changed m- I mean I lost my old phone and had to get a new number." who was Tim? All of a sudden it looked like someone had shoved a rotting carcass in her face.

"Tim we broke up. No I do not want to _test out your new boxers_." Emmett and Jasper started laughing harder than they did with Alice. TEST OUT YOUR NEW BOXERS! Who was this idiot who thought that Bella would have sex with _them _and not m- I cut off my train of thought abruptly. Bella shot a dirty look at Alice. Her eyes grew wide, they were filled with furry.

"ok Tim let me get this through our thick skull!" she was up in a flash, the hand not holding her phone clenched into a fist.

"I have no intention to touch you orally again! EVER! I also have no intention to have any form of sex with you ever again! WE BROKE UP!"

she started to count off of her fingers "one I will never have Oral sex with you again. Two, I will not have any form of sex with you so don't ask! No kissing, no _French_ kissing, no licking, no hugging, no groping, no biting, no touching OF ANY FORM! That list also includes talking dirty to me and Anything along those lines on a computer. NOW DO YOU FRICKING UNDERSTAND!" She must have been serious with this Tim guy if she had to go through _that_ list. I felt proud she was standing up to this guy.

"_Tim?_" Bella whispered into the phone. He must have said something really bad to have her act like this. She started laughing hysterically, her face seemed darker, more sinister.

"Of course I am not" her voice sounded almost sweet, like strawberry flavored poison almost "ON DRUGS YOU ASSHOLE! JUST BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HAVE ANY FORM OF RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU DOESN'T MEEN I AM _SNIFFING GLUE!_" she hissed loudly into the phone. Emmett and jasper were now rolling on the floor they were laughing so hard. Almost unconsciously I had started to move so I was behind her, sitting on the dolly. Tim was a huge idiot of he thought she was on drugs just because she wouldn't sleep with him. Admittedly I probably would have done the same at my old school, but I had changed…at least I hoped I had. Bella sighed, and sat down nest to me. I started rubbing he back to sooth her.

"I am not going to have this conversation anymore Tim." her voice had a certain edge telling him not to argue. She flipped her phone, shut and sunk her head into her hands.


	8. Those sluts

AN: soooo sorry for the wait guys! It has just been real tough at home for a bit as my parents are getting divorced and my mom happens to be pregnant at the sanme time but not with my dads kid...yeah, you get it. that on top of homework is killing me. the fights with my mom have been increasing too, our hormones are getting the best of us as i am constantly annoyed by her and her question asking. all she does is ask questions! ok back to story stuff, once again sorry for wait lmao.

Disclaimer: i dont want to write one so there! read chapters before this one!...wow i am grumpy lol.

Edward was still rubbing my back…it was kind of soothing. Yet weird, very weird. All of a sudden I remembered what Tim had said.

_Well I happened to run into Alice yesterday and she gave it to me._

I could see she and Rose had gotten up, Alice looked like she was apologizing for pulling her hair out. With out warning I sprung up and ran straight into Alice knocking her onto the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK ALICE!!! WHY WOULD YOU GIVE THAT BASTARD MY NEW FUCKING NUMBER?!"

I almost never swore. I had my hands on her shoulders, knocking her into the floor with my every word. Alice looked terrified. I felt some one grab my arms just above my elbows, and pull me away from Alice. I struggled, kicking the shins of the person pulling me away from Alice. I wanted to kill her! Then again, she didn't know why I broke up with him. She wasn't at my house when I came home, my mascara running down my face, straight into Rose, who I had to explain why I was crying to. She didn't know every time anyone mentioned Tim I got seething mad, then ready to cry at the same time. Just remembering finding _him, _with all of _them _hurt me. I couldn't stop it, I burst into tears on the spot. Who ever was holding me, let me slither down to the floor.

"Oh Bella! She didn't know!" Rose cried before dropping to the floor to comfort me.

"That b-b-bastard! H-how could he d-d-do that t-to me!" I sobbed into Rose's shoulder. She patted my back, whispering words of comfort into my ear. A couple minutes later I realized I was making a scene. I slowly pulled away from Rose, wiping the black tears from my face, probably smearing it more in the process.

"I-I'm b-b-better." I sniffled. Rose had quickly gone into the older sister act instead of best friend. Alice handed me a couple tissues. I took them from her and started to wipe away the mascara that stained my face. They slowly pulled me from the floor, and started to drag me to the bathroom.

"Watch the stuff guys." Alice called over her shoulder. Once they got me in the bathroom, I grabbed a paper towel and ran it under the water before looking at myself. I looked up, and winced. My face was covered in tear stains, my eyes red and puffy, the mascara under my eyes making the red more pronounced. I heard Rose whispering to Alice in a hushed tone. After my face had been wiped off, I turned to them. Alice looked so sad. I attempted a smile, it probably looked like a grimace as she looked at her feet.

"Bella I'm so sorry I gave him your number. I had no idea…not one clue." I sniffled, wiped my eyes one more time, then hopped up on the counter.

"Its fine Alice. No one knew except for Rose, and that was only because she wouldn't let me go upstairs until she knew why I was crying so hard." I attempted a laugh. It went off better than my smile had gone. Alice looked up hesitantly.

"so what did happen? Rose only said he had cheated on you." she asked quietly. I gave a harsh laugh.

"well…I went over there to surprise him. Admittedly, it hadn't looked good when I entered. There was a couple beer bottles scattered around, unfortunately I hadn't seen the bra on the couch or I would have left then." I still remembered stepping inside. How the room smelled of something…something I didn't normally smell. How there were blankets scattered on the floor…

RPOV

Bella's eyes had glazed over, as if she was drowning in her memories. I looked over at Alice, she was looking at me, her eyes panicked. I shrugged, telling her we couldn't do anything. Bella started to speak again, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I had continued up the stairs, his bedroom was on the left. T-there were m-m-moans coming from his bedroom but I didn't really pay attention. It was like a horror movie where everything goes in slow motion, no sound, just the hallway with the axe murderer in the closet. Although it wasn't really an axe murderer in the room in front of me. He drove more than an axe through my heart." her voice dropped almost below a whisper. We had to move closer to Bella just to hear her.

"I remember slowly opening the door and looking inside. There was more than one girl in that bed. Three to be exact. I screamed at him, telling him we were over. Then running out of the house in tears. Looking back I realize he had scrambled out of bed and ran after me, yelling at me to stop, to let him explain. There was nothing to explain. He had cheated on me, then got caught." Bella was trembling by the time she finished. Alice gave me one more look before stepping forward to hug Bella. I followed her leave, and rapped my arms around her shoulders, just above Alice's arms which were hugging her waist. I had never heard her talk about him so much before. When I had asked her she had just told me Tim cheated on her and she had caught him. Never had I imagined he had cheated with three girls at once. Those sluts.

JPOV

Edward had the weirdest look on his face when They left to get Bella to stop crying. It was mixed between anger jealousy sorrow revulsion and confusion. Emmett had noticed too but his emotions were more complex. I'm not saying I can actually tell and feel what there emotions are. That would be really weird. I can read their emotions from the subtle signs they give off. Like how Edwards head is slightly cocked but his fists are clenched, also his eyes are narrowed. Emmett always gets the creeps when I ask why he is angry about something. Edward will just laugh…he can read a person like me but more what there thinking more than feeling. He almost always guesses right too. Bella…wow. I had a really strong urge to cry and scream when she started sobbing. The amount of anger and hurt in her almost had me on the ground next to her. Rosalie was giving off this big sister protectiveness…along with a powerful surge of anger. Almost enough to send my fist flying into Emmett, who happened to be the closest person near me. I rubbed my temples, a sign they were giving off a lot of emotion. Edward nodded at me, telling me it was ok to get some fresh air. I headed towards the nearest exit, which was just past the girls bathroom. As soon I stepped in front of the bathroom door I was assaulted by sorrow sheer panic and an emptiness, an emptiness so earth shattering I feel onto my knee's. it was like an out of body experience, I could tell it was Bella that much was known. I couldn't tell when my body started to tremble…heck I couldn't even tell when Emmett and Edward came over to check on me. I could barely even tell if it was the floor in front of me, or if it was the ceiling. Abruptly as it started the weird out of body experience was over, and I could tell that it was the floor I was staring at. Shakily I stood up, I realized Emmett and Edward were holding me up at the same time I realized my legs felt like jelly.

"What happened Jasper? You were walking past the girls bathroom and you just collapsed!" Emmett was frantic. I was still shaky as they led me over to the dolly.

"It was um. I could tell it was Bella…that much I knew. It was like I wasn't in my body, I was there yet not. I think she was reliving something…maybe a traumatizing experience I don't know." at that exact moment a shaking Bella being practically carried by Rosalie followed by a panicked Alice came out of the girls bathroom. Rosalie set Bella down on the dolly next to us. Edward immediately became protective. Wow, he must be in deep.

"What happened?" he asked frantically.

BPOV

That was…frightening seemed a good word. I barely noticed when Rose had wrapped her arm around my waist and hauled me from the bathroom. She set me down next to Edward, he frantically asked what had happened. I was still shaking so I couldn't speak.

"Bella had an emotional break down of sorts." Rose muttered.

I heard Jasper mutter "So that's what is was." I doubt anyone was supposed to hear him. I opened my eyes, I hadn't even known they were closed. Every one was looking at me. I did the one thing I despised doing. I blushed. Alice and Rose laughed, my blush turned from light pink to cherry red.

"I love it when you do that Bella!" Alice squealed while laughing. Rose nodded, tears streaming down her face. I absolutely hated it when I blushed. When I was younger I blushed constantly, as I got older I could control when I blushed, but sometimes-like now- it would escape. Alice started coughing to cover her laugh, while Rose just laughed harder, which set Alice off again.

"Mary, Rosie, I would like it if you stopped laughing before something…slips." I hissed. That shut them up. I smirked. They hated it when I called them what Alice's mother called them.

"_Bellie! _Why don't we call it a truce?" I had stiffened when they called me Bellie, god how I hate when they call me that. I sighed and nodded. Alice started hopping around again, Rose and I watched her with twin smirks on our faces. At the same time we each jumped up and grabbed her upper arms, suspending her in midair.

"Not fair guys!" she whined. Rose and I started laughing. I turned my head around to look at the guys. I noticed Edward checking me out. I laughed and looked at Rose.

"looks like they are kind of busy at the moment." I sang while shaking my butt at Edward. We all laughed and set Alice back on her feet. Alice skipped straight back to Jasper.

"You want to grab a bite to eat with us after we get the stuff in Rose's car?" after Alice said 'in Rose's car' Rose exploded.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON! YOU ARE NOT PUTTING YOUR "MALL" IN MY CAR!" she yelled. I patted her back and wiped away a fake tear.

"You get it all out Rose." I said while still wiping away fake tears. She swatted my hand away, but my attempt to make her soften up worked. She started laughing. Alice gave me a "thank you, thank you, thank you" look. I smiled at her. Jasper looked quite amused.

"Why don't we put the stuff in Emmett's jeep? Plenty of room in there." Alice smiled up at him. I raised my eyebrow in an impish way. Rose immediately noticed.

"Alice! Stop flirting with Jazz over there or we are all going to gag!" she yelled at her. Alice blushed. O.M.G. Alice blushed! I looked at Rose startled, she was staring at her incredulously. Alice blinked a couple times before turning back to Jasper.

"That would be great, thanks." I walked up to the dolly, and grabbed the handle of it.

"Well I'm starving. Lets get this stuff in the car." I felt some one come up behind me and place their hands next to mine. Looking up I saw Edward, he was looking down at me.

"Well, you were swearing pushing this before. Thought I might help you." he teased. I rolled my eyes, but I was smiling. Weird.

Second AN: so yeah, next chapter is a little...kinky. Edward and Bella have a war of sorts. it invloves a french fries though -bursts into "M rated stuff" giggles-


	9. CHANGING SOME THINGS AN

Ok, going to change the story slightly. Mikes revenge is going to be a little meaner because Edward feels Bella up next chapter and she can't be wrapped up while he is doing it. besides, if you havent noticed in the chapter with Edwards pov, he says you can see the curves just showing above her bra. he couldnt see that if she was wrapped up, a thought that escaped my mind while writing it lol. this is just a heads up so you arent confused when Edward...yeah, im gonna stop there. until i update again (probably tonight or tomorrow),

Icy Cullen

PS: just a hint. The only one fighting with fries next chapter is Bella, Edward uses his hand. Yeah, if that sounds bad, whatever. It is rated M for a reason people lmao.

PPS: sorry for so many AN's lmao. they are needed though.

ALL UPDATES ON THE CHAPTERS ARE FINISHED. Bella no longer has a wrapped chest...your welcom Edward!


	10. The battle of French fries and stockings

AN: here is next chappie. hope you like. Special thanks to Twilightfan1 for pointing out a mistake I made in chapter two. A cake made specially by Edward for you! on to the chapter!

Disclaimer: not stephanie meyer. thats good enough for me.

We all walked up to the one restaurant in the mall. The mall was huge, yet there was only one restaurant. Very strange. It was some burger place. Personally I preferred the sushi place a couple miles away from forks. The hostess showed us to a table, then walked away leaving us alone. I was sitting right next to Edward, With Emmett on my other side. Alice was across from me with Jasper next to her. Rose was on Emmett's other side. A pretty blond waitress walked up, she was chewing some gum and a fluffy pen was behind her ear. She took one look at Emmett and looked him up and down, obviously liking what she was seeing.

"Hey there, anything I can get for you?" you could totally tell she was implying something else. I noticed Rose's signature "Get your eyes off of my soon to be squeeze" glare on her face. I snorted, Alice noticed and looked over at Rose. She started giggling.

"Uh, a cheeseburger with fries for me. What do you want Rosalie?" Emmett asked, staring intently at her. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She…SHE DID NOT!

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! You did not just blush!" Alice and I yelled out. She blushed a deeper shade of red. I put my head on my arms, which were on the table.

"Guess I rubbed off on you Rose. Just great, Two blushers in the same house." I muttered. Alice started giggling.

"What do you mean by _in the same house_." Edward asked. I looked up at him intently. He was looking at me with unguarded curiosity. I blanked for a second, damn the man for making me go into a puddle with just a glance.

"Well, Rose's mom died when she was four…and her dad had died before she was born. My mom and dad adopted her, she was really shaken up when my mom died a couple years ago. It was like her losing another parent. Of course I felt the exact same way when Alice's dad passed away two years ago. So technically my dad is our dad, and Alice's mom is our mom." I explained. Alice was crying silently, Rose was shaking next to Emmett, her eyes closed, and I realized I was crying along with Alice.

"Not again!" I muttered. I quickly wiped my tears away, Alice did the same.

"I am so sick of crying." Alice just laughed at my comment.

"Ok, ok. Lets lighten this up a little. So girls we have to start planning where everything is going to go in my room." This time Jasper looked confused.

"She is turning her room into a mall?" he asked. I started laughing, Rose shook her head.

"She is turning her room at our house into a mall. It will be a purple mall but a mall none the less." she giggled. Alice stuck her tongue out at us. I rolled my eyes at her. A couple minutes later the food came, which was odd because the waitress had run away when Alice and I had yelled at Rose. Turns out every one got what Emmett ordered. We were all fine with that, not like we were on one of those crazy diets. We were naturally skinny. Emmett immediately dug into his cheeseburger, Rose used a knife and fork…yeah, that's weird. Jasper was feeding Alice fries…wow. I shook my head, Alice was really into him. She _despised _people feeding her. I took a fry and dipped the end in my ketchup. I plopped the fry in my mouth then licked my lips, the fries were a but salty. About ten seconds after I felt Edwards hand, trailing up my thigh. I must of jumped about a foot out of my chair. I wasn't blushing, that was good. Alice was looking at me like I was crazy, but she must of noticed my startled eyes because she smirked and ate the next fry Jasper gave. Edward leaned closer to me

"Are you ok Bella? I saw you jump." his hand was back on my thigh, slowly trailing higher. Damn him, he was _really_ good. He was still staring at me intently, his other hand holding his head up. I glared at him for a second before grabbing another fry. He wanted a fight? Oh he was going to get one.

EPOV

It was risking flirting like this with Bella, but heck, I was already staring at her luscious lips when she trailed her tongue along the bottom one and then the top. She really was trying to kill me. For a second I thought she was going to slap my hand away, oh god was I wrong. She just reached for another fry, acting like I did nothing wrong. Hmm, that wasn't going to do at all. All of a sudden she puts one tip of the fry in her mouth, and. Starts. Sucking. On. It. The bulge in my pants grew _very_ large. Next thing I know she bites off the tip, then swirls her tongue along the edge of the fry.

"I just love the saltiness of the fries here, don't you Edward?" she asked, looking completely innocent. Jasper and Alice were watching us, amusement clearly written on their faces. She was going to pay for that one.

BPOV

Edwards face was priceless after I practically gave my fry a freaking blow job. Then, his face turned into an Evil grin, clearly saying you are going to pay for that. His hand, which hand gone completely still once I started sucking on my fry, starting trailing higher up my stockings. I took a sip of my coke which the waitress had brought with our burgers, he wasn't going to get the satisfaction of making me squirm. Then, I felt his finger trailing the lace at the end of my stockings, and slowly dip _under_ the lace. I dropped the fry I had been holding. Alice started laughing, Emmett who had been whispering in Rose's ear looked up, then started laughing with Alice at the shocked look on my face.

"I'm…I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick." I muttered faintly as I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Once inside I sat down and put my head on my knees. Edward was playing dirty.

EPOV

"Dude! What the hell did you do to her!?" Emmett asked once Bella had rushed to the bathroom. I smiled evilly.

"Bella started it!" I whined. Jasper started laughing.

"Edward you should have seen your face when she did that to her fry!" he was still laughing really hard. Emmett looked like we had invited him to a strip show.

"What did she do to her fry?" he asked excited. I rolled my eyes.

"Well…Edward did something to her that made her jump really high. So as a comeback she grabbed a fry and started sucking on the end of it, then she bit it and swirled her tongue along the end of it! His face was hilarious!" Emmett started laughing right along with Jasper.

"You know Edward, she really is skilled with her tongue." Rosalie teased, then started giggling. I started to imagine what that tongue could do to _me_. Oh god, I couldn't wait. I would find out about that tongue sooner or later.

BPOV

I was still angry at Edward for doing that do to me. every time I got a chance I glared at him. I had come back from the bathroom to find every one laughing and Edward smirking. I had hit the back of his head as I sat down, which just made everyone laugh harder. Throughout the whole rest of the meal he had run his fingers under the lace on my stockings and I had sucked on my finger after dipping it in ketchup, licked my lips a lot, and once even spilt some ketchup in my shirt, wiped it up with my finger and licked the ketchup off. His face was priceless after that.

"Guys, there is only enough room in the jeep for four people with all of Alice's stuff In there." Edward immediately smiled.

"Bella and I can go in Rosalie's car." I turned to him.

"Why would I want to ride with you." I hissed at him. He just smiled again.

"That sounds ok." Rose snickered. I glared at her, she was going to pay. Edward all of a sudden grabbed my arm and dragged me over to Rose's car. He practically pushed me into the passenger side. I heard Rose and Alice call have fun, before Edward shut the door and sprinted over to the drivers side.

"Any reason you are so excited to get in a car alone with me?" I muttered once Edward had started the car. He looked over at me and grinned, before tracing my thigh with a finger.

"Ok, now that no one is here to hear me yell at you. What the hell was that in the restaurant!?" I yelled at him. Edward just continued to grin, I looked down at his hand, it was completely under my skirt now.

"E-Edward." I whispered faintly. I sucked in a breath and stiffened. He was playing with the lace on the edge of my panties. His hand trailed down again, then up, but on top of my skirt this time. Edward still had his eyes glued to the road, but there was a cocky smirk on his face. I looked down again and noticed his hand was trailing up my side. My mouth was extremely dry, and I felt a little faint, otherwise I would have noticed he was driving eighty miles an hour at least, that and his hand wasn't trailing slowly. We were probably about five minutes to my house when his hand reached my breast. I couldn't keep my eyes off of his hand, it lightly traced under my breast, then circled it. Next thing I know his finger Is trailing _inside_ my bra. His finger circled my nipple, some how making it peak instantly, and earning a sexy whimper from me. I vaguely realized the car had stopped. His head was now slowly turning towards me, the second our eyes made contact he was on top of me kissing me with passion. I had never been kissed like this before, like he had to kiss me, like it was physically impossible not to kiss me. I liked it. One of Edwards hands was on my hip, pulling me closer if that was possible, and the other one was in my hair, pulling my head closer. His tongue ran along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I happily granted it. My tongue and his tongue battled for a second, before I gave up. I didn't care who was in who's mouth as long as we were kissing. My hand trailed up his spine to his hair. It was really soft. I knock on the window interrupted us. Edward jumped off me, and I looked up at the window. _everyone_ was outside the window watching us. I blushed cherry red again, this was _way_ embarrassing. Alice was laughing so hard she was leaning against Rose while Rose was staring with wide eyes. Emmett was mouthing "Go Eddie!" while Jasper had his hands on Alice hip to hold him upright. He happened to be laughing with her. I strained my shirt so it covered my bra again, then sat up and opened the door.

"Helloooooo." I said cautiously. Rose grinned evilly at me then grabbed my arm and dragged my inside for some insanely evil torture.

EPOV

"Jeez Ed. First day here and you already have your tongue in some girls mouth. You already got one girl pregnant, don't need another one on our hands!" I got really mad at that. Bella was not some girl!…shouldn't I be mad they said I got some girl pregnant and not for saying Bella was some girl. Wow, I really liked Bella. I never got mad when they called some one else some girl yet I did with Bella.

"Ed! Hey over here!" Emmett called, waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I blinked a couple times. He looked at me confused, while Jasper was staring at me knowingly.

"God! No Jasper! I don't _love _her!" I hissed at Jasper. He had been thinking something like that, although oddly, I liked the sound of that. Love. What was love really? I mean I loved my parents and Jasper and Emmett. But not that kind of love. I had only met Bella today, yes I liked her, probably more than anyone I had ever been with even if she wasn't with me…yet. She would be my girlfriend, I hated the idea of anyone kissing her or touching her other than me.

"EDWARD! Snap out of it man!" Jasper yelled at me. I looked at him blankly, my thoughts were still focused on Bella. Jasper and Emmett gave each other a look before turning around and heading inside. I shrugged mentally and followed them. Hopefully Bella isn't being tortured by Rosalie and Alice.

BPOV

Once inside the house Rose pushed me up the stairs to her room followed by Alice.

"Ok! Why did we just find you making out with Edward in _my_ car?" she asked excitedly. I blushed, I couldn't help it. For some reason I liked being caught by everyone, while making out with Edward. It was kind of Erotic…ok, I have known Edward for a couple hours and I am already thinking like this? Come on! I'm not that slutty…is it slutty if you really like that person? I don't know I'm confused.

"um…uh…" was the wonderful response I could come up with. Alice glared at me, clearly not liking my response.

"he was playing with my stockings ok!" I yelled at them, then clapped my hand over my mouth, my eyes wide. Oh god please don't tell me I said that. Alice fell off the bed laughing while Rose looked at me, she knew I was holding out.

"come on Bella! All the details!" Rose urged. I shook my head, no way I was telling them Edward had touched my breast. Rose all of a sudden fell of the bed while Alice stopped jumping up and down.

"I said that out loud huh?" I asked, my voice still muffled by my hand. Alice nodded her head up and down, Rose put her head on the edge of the bed.

"Why did you allow him to do that sister dear?" Rose asked in a sickly sweet voice. I gulped, this wasn't going to be good. It took me two seconds to vault over there heads to the door. I ran down the stairs, Rose was right behind me. Jasper opened the front door with Emmett right behind him. I dodged around them Edward was still by the car.

"Edward help!" I squealed. He looked over at me with a confused look on his face. I dove behind him, and looked over his shoulder. Emmett and Jasper each had Rose's arms in their grips.

"BELLA!" she roared. I cringed, she was mad I had let Edward take advantage of me. Technically it wasn't taking advantage if I let him…of course she was protective after the whole Tim thing. All of a sudden Alice was right behind Rose, jumping over her. Jasper let go of Rose and caught her mid-air. Emmett now had his arms wrapped around Rose's waist, keeping her from jumping at me.

"BELLA!" they screamed together. I cringed again, they were going to kill me.

Second AN: HA! to those who thought they would throw fries at each other or something i tried to warn you...most of the time. -insert evil laugh- on a side not. if you are wondering what Emmett said to get Rose to blush just ask in a review or PM.


End file.
